


Who you love.

by Prettyunique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set any time after season 4. (Man, summaries are a pain) Basically Dean finally admits his feelings. (it's really bad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who you love.

Sam and Dean are on the road

 

“What’s next?”

“er...we have a guy killed by a shredder in Ohio or a woman killed by a flying dildo”

Sam laughs

“Ohio it is” Dean replies

“That’s it?”

“What?”

“Thought you might have a sarcastic remark” Sam replies

“Sorry, I’m fresh out”

 

Dean can see Sam looking at him from the corner of his eyes

 

“Ok, what?”

“You know talking might be good for...” Sam replies

“Sammy”

“I’m just saying getting it all out might help”

“Sam...”

“Ok, can I just say one thing then I’ll shut up” Sam cuts him off “I’m your brother and I love you no matter who you love...or should that be what”

“Excuse me”

“Curious about who I’m talking about”

“I’m afraid to ask” Dean replies

“I’ll give you a clue. You miss and dream about them when they’re gone”

“That could be anyone”

“Begins in C ends in L”

“Cas? I’m not...I mean, I don’t...”

“Dean, I’m your brother and I’m with you 24/7” Sam cuts him off

 

The next morning

 

Dean wakes

 

“Hey”

 

Dean looks at Sam through squinted eyes

 

“How long have you been awake?” asks Dean

“A while”

 

Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom

 

“So, are we going to talk about your love for Cas yet?”

 

Dean sticks his head out

 

“Would you stop with that. And who said anything about love”

“Your dreams did” Sam replies

 

Dean goes back in the bathroom

 

30 minutes later

 

 “Let’s just say for argument sake that I do”

“Do what?” Sam asks

“Have feelings for Cas”

“Feeling? You’ve got to do better than that

 

Silence

 

“Ok, love I love Cas. I do like I’ve never loved anyone in my life”

“Good, that’s the first step admitting it, the second being...”

 

Sam looks at Dean

 

“Tell Cas...No way” Dean says

“Trust me he feels the same way. You two have a ‘more profound bond’ remember”

“None of that matters anyway ‘cause I’m never telling him” Dean replies

“Dean, you deserve to be happy”

“Dude, he’s an angel for f*** sake. I’m not putting that burden on him”

“Loving you would be a burden?” Sam asks

“That’s not what I mean. And that’s all I’m saying on the subject?”

“Dean...”

“Where we at?” Dean cuts him off

 

3 hours later

 

“Cas, what are you doing here?” Dean asks

“Sam, called me”

 

Dean looks at his brother

Sam smiles

 

“So how can I help?”

“We’ve got this case and...”

“Its small town thing nothing we can’t handle” Dean cuts him off

 

Dean looks at his brother again

 

“I’m sorry Cas, my brother shouldn’t have called you”

“It’s alright, no harm done...ok since I’m not needed...” Cas replies

“Wait, Cas before you go Dean’s got something to say to you”

“Sam...”

 

Sam goes outside

 

“So?” Cas asks

“er...you know what it doesn’t matter”

“Ok”

 

Cas disappears

 

 

“That was lame, dude” Dean says

“Whatever it takes to get you two to talk, you did tell him didn’t you?” Sam asks

 

Silence

 

“Dean”

“What? I’m not going to tell him while we’re on a job”

 

5 weeks later

Cas appears in the car while Dean is driving

 

“Man, how many times”

“Sorry” Cas replies

“Cas, can I ask you a question?”

“Anything” says Cas

“So you know you see us when you’re not here”

“Yes” Cas replies

“Do you also see my dreams?” Dean asks

“No”

 

The next day

 

“So I was talking to Benny. And he said Angels can see everything, including dreams. Is he lying?” Dean asks

“No”

“Cas look me in the eye...did you lie because you were disgusted”

 “Not at all” Cas replies

“Are you sure? Because your face is telling a different story”

“(Sighs) it’s just, it’s a sin” Cas says

“Right, God crap”

“Dean”

“I’m sorry but, that’s crap. You’ve seen my dreams, you’ve read my mind. You know how I feel about you, you feel the same way I know you do” Dean says

“Dean...”

“Tell me I’m wrong” Dean cuts him off

 

Dean leans forward kissing Cas, Cas pulls away

 

“I’m sorry”

 

Cas disappears

 

4 weeks later

In heaven

 

“Castiel, how’s my favourite angel” God asks

“We need to talk”

“About, what?”

“I think you know” Cas replies

“Castiel, let it go”

“You know I can’t. You know how I feel about him, I love him I won’t apologize for that” Cas says

“I’m sorry, Castiel I knew this was coming. I should have pulled you out”

“It wouldn’t have made a difference soon as I saw him I was in love”

“You know you can’t pursue this” God tells him

“Why not? Love is love” Cas says

“It’s not that simple and you know it”

“It makes no sense” Cas says

“I will hear no more of this”

“That’s what I thought you’d say. So I need you to do something for you me”

“What?”

“I need you to...”

“No, I know exactly what you’re going to say and the answer is no” God cuts him off

“I’m going to be with Dean. No matter what, so I’d rather this now”

“Cas...”

“This way everyone’s happy” Cas says

“Are you sure?”

 

2 days later

There’s a knock on the boys motel room

 

“Why are you knocking” Sam asks

“It’s polite, apparently” Cas replies

 

Cas enters the room

 

“Your back to be honest I thought I’d never see you again” Dean says

“That would never happen”

 

Silence

 

“I’m going to get some coffees”

 

Sam leaves

 

“Cas, you can sit down”

 

Cas sits on the bed next to Dean

 

“Dean I...”

“What do you need another favour?” Dean asks

 

Cas leans forward

 

“I love you, too”

 

Dean smiles and kisses Cas back

 

“So this is happing, you and me?”

“If you’ll have me” Cas replies

 

Dean kisses Cas

 

“So what is the situation like up there?”

“Its fine” Cas replies

“What?”

“Dean, I’m not an angel any more” Cas tells him

“Serious?”

“I was banished” Cas says

“Banished? What is this 1830?”

“No, its 2012”

“You know if we’re going to be together. You’re going to have to get on board with my sarcasm”

“Right”

“So, what do we do?” asks Dean

“There’s nothing we can do”

“There is one” Dean says

“Dean, no”

“Cas, you’ll get your wings back”

“Well, I won’t do it” Cas replies

“Cas”

“I know that you mean it and it’s very sweet. This is what I want, I want you. I knew the consequences when I went to God, I choose you” Cas tells him

 

6 months later

 

“Happy Birthday” Cas says

 

Cas gives a present

 

“It’s not much, I mean I didn’t technically pay for it”

“You stole this”

“Just open it” Cas tells him

 

Dean un wraps the paper

 

“Oh my...how did you even get this?”

“I fished it out of the bin when you left...thought you might still want it”

 

Dean kisses Cas

 

“Ok, we should go” Sam says

 

Sam gets up heading for the door

Dean and Cas still kissing

Sam clears his throat

 

“Sam can you give me a minute?” Dean says

 

Sam turns to the door then turns back

 

“I’m right behind you...we’ll keep our clothes on I promise"

 

Sam leaves

 

“I don’t promise that...what’s wrong?” Cas asks

“There’s something I want to give you”

“You just told Sam...”

“I’m totally a bad influence on you” Dean

 

Dean takes off his ring and takes Cas’s hand

 

“Dean are you asking me to marry you”

“No...well not yet” replies Dean

 

Cas smiles

 

“I just want you to know that I know what you gave up for me. It’s not an even trade but, it means the world to me it was my mum’s “Dean tells him

“I can’t take that”

“Yes, you can, I’m not taking no for an answer. Because you mean the world to me” Dean replies

 

5 years later

 

“Hey leave your uncle Sam alone” Dean tells his 5 year old daughters

“It’s ok, who’s up for a story?” Sam asks

“Meeeeeeeeeeeee” Both Hannah and Grace shout

“hummm, let’s see...how about the story of how you two were born”

“Sam”

“Have I ever told you how you’re dad’s met?”

 

Hannah and Grace shake their heads

 

“Well get comfortable because this is good”

 

 

 


End file.
